heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), also known as Bella, is a pure-blood witch and a follower of Lord Voldemort in the world of Harry Potter, where she serves as the secondary antagonist of the series. She is portayed by Helena Bonham Carter in the films. Involvement Order of the Phoenix In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix was broken out of Azkaban by Lord Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters, along with Antonin Dolohov and many other Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy later led the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries to take the Prophecy from Harry Potter when Voldemort tricked him into retrieving it. Eventually, Sirius Black arrived with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and he and Harry defeated Lucius and Dolohov. Bellatrix then killed Sirius with the Avada Kedavra curse, and he fell into the archway and disappeared. An enraged Harry attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, but was unable to perform the spell correctly as, according to Voldemort, he had to "mean it." When Albus Dumbledore arrived to duel Voldemort, Bellatrix escaped through the fireplace. The Half-Blood Prince In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa Malfoy had Severus Snape make the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco Malfoy and kill Dumbledore should Draco fail to do so. She also burned down the Burrow at one point, although it was later rebuilt afterward. After Snape killed Dumbledore, Bellatrix attacked Hogwart's Great Hall and Hagrid's hut, setting it on fire despite it being made of stone. The Deathly Hallows Part 1 ﻿ In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1, Bellatrix wanted to kill Harry, but Voldemort said that he must be the one to kill him. At some point before his death, knowing that Voldemort wished to possess the belongings of the four founders of Hogwarts, Dumbledore gave a fake Sword of Gryffindor to Snape, who gave it to Voldemort, who entrusted it to Bellatrix, who kept it in her high-security vault at the wizards' bank Gringotts. When Snatchers, led by Scabior, took Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix saw the Sword of Gryffindor and thought that Harry had broken into her vault, so she tortured Hermione for information, carving the word "Mudblood" into her arm. Then she questioned Griphook about the sword and decided to kill Hermione; however, Ron disarmed her before she could. Later, Dobby sent a chandelier crashing down toward Bellatrix, who avoided it, and as Dobby disapparated with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook, Bellatrix threw her knife at him, killing him. Part 2 Hermione later disguised herself as Bellatrix to get into her vault in Gringotts, wich was guarded by a dragon; Bellatrix never knew of this. It is presumed that, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Bellatrix was the one who killed Tonks as in the book, since Tonks's death is never shown on-screen. When she nearly kills Ginny Weasly with Avada Kedavra, Molly Weasley fights Bellatrix in a rage, petrifies her, and destroys her with what is likely the Reducto charm. Allies *Lord Voldemort *Death Eaters *Draco Malfoy *Lucius Malfoy *Scabior *Antonin Dolohov Enemies *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Dobby *Severus Snape *Albus Dumbledore *Neville Longbottom *Ginny Weasley *Molly Weasley *Griphook *Remus Lupin *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Hagrid *Moody Appearances *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Category:Female Category:Harry Potter Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Half-Blood Prince Category:Deathly Hallows Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Harry Potter Movies Category:Azkaban Prisoners Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Criminal